Stiles Versus El Regalo de Cumpleaños Anónimo
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Un misterioso (e increíble) regalo de cumpleaños llega a manos de Stiles. No tiene un nombre escrito y lo único que tiene el chico para guiarse es su papel azul y el lazo plateado, pero puede descubrir de quién es. Todo lo que necesita es la ayuda de algunos amigos muy renuentes. Traducción autorizada por ingberry. Sterek.


Traducción autorizada por **ingberry**

**Resumen: **Un misterioso (e increíble) regalo de cumpleaños llega a manos de Stiles. No tiene un nombre escrito y lo único que tiene el chico para guiarse es su papel azul y el lazo plateado, pero puede descubrir de quién es. Todo lo que necesita es la ayuda de algunos amigos muy renuentes.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Stiles Versus El Regalo de Cumpleaños Anónimo**

* * *

Había habido un tiempo en la vida de Stiles en donde descubrir quién le había dejado un regalo misterioso sin un nombre adjunto habría sido una aventura patéticamente rápida. ¿Papá? ¿Scott? ¿Las pelusas debajo de su cama? Fin de la lista. Stiles ni siquiera necesitaba uno de esos tacos de notas adhesivas de tamaño regular para hacer la lista, sino uno de esos tacos diminutos cuyo propósito apenas comienza a comprender hoy día.

No obstante, ahora es un asunto completamente diferente. Tal vez estos días de verdad podría llegar a necesitar un taco extralargo para hacer su lista, y tiene uno de color verde lima porque Stiles _ama _las listas, así que está preparado para esto. Está listo.

Ya ha recibido una amplia variedad de regalos. Estaba el de su papá, que obviamente había sido envuelto en la tienda porque no hay forma de que el hombre sepa cómo lidiar con el papel de regalo. Scott había presentado con orgullo uno que apenas parecía tener el papel pegado sin orden ni concierto. De Isaac había recibido una caja de galletas de chocolate envuelta en papel periódico. Erica le había arrojado su regalo, sin envolver, a la cabeza.

Así que tal vez este es el regalo menos extraño que ha recibido hasta ahora. Se encuentra allí puesto inocente y casi humildemente en su evoltorio azul. Sin embargo, tiene un lazo plateado, por lo que no hay dudas de que es de parte de Lydia, porque la lógica de Stiles es impecable, muchas gracias.

Quita el papel con más cuidado de lo que lo haría en una situación normal, porque a este punto lo está tratando como evidencia. Pone el papel y el lazo plateado en su mesita de noche para inspeccionarlos a fondo, antes de devolver su atención al contenido. Por un momento se olvida de todo el misterio del remitente, conteniendo el aliento. Es una camisa nueva, exactamente la misma que había roto en una cerca cuando él y Jackson estaban corriendo por sus vidas la semana pasada.

Y.

¡Y!

Hay un bolígrafo espía. Un _bolígrafo espía._ Lo que es, literalmente, el mejor regalo que Stiles ha recibido jamás. Increíble.

* * *

Lydia ya no se estremece cuando Stiles la alcanza en los pasillos. Pensándolo bien, el chico cuenta esto como una victoria. Sin embargo, ella no lo nota hasta que él dice «¡Oye, Lydia!» tan alto que todos los que están cerca se voltean para mirar y Lydia agacha la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Ey, gracias. Fue fantástico. —Stiles va más despacio cuando Lydia lo hace, con una sonrisa que se siente demasiado amplia para su cara. Ese es un problema recurrente—. Para ser honesto, no creí que me conocieras tan bien. No es que me queje, sólo me sorprendió. Fue prácticamente perfecto. Las camisas y las cosas emocionantes son mis dos cosas favoritas.

Su sonrisa vacila bajo la mirada confundida que ella le está dando, y su mano se mueve para tocar el bolígrafo que había colgado más temprano en el cuello de su camisa.

—Stiles, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando —dice Lydia con una expresión agotada.

—¿El regalo? —dice él, y las palabras salen más rápido que su comprensión—. ¿El regalo de cumpleaños anónimo?

Lydia se sobresalta y su comportamiento cambia en cuestión de segundos. No se necesita tener los sentidos agudizados de un hombre lobo en este caso, ella prácticamente está irradiando culpa.

—¿Lo olvidaste, verdad? —Stiles puede admitir que no debió dejarse guiar por una evidencia tan poco fiable como el lazo plateado. Su papá no habría aprobado su falta de investigación.

Lydia cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, resoplando tan fuerte que Stiles alza una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no lo _olvidé_. Estoy planeando algo. Sabes, eso es lo que hago. Planeo. Siempre.

Stiles no tiene el valor para reprochárselo, en serio, aunque tal vez debería hacerlo, porque si él hubiera sido el que olvidara el cumpleaños de _Lydia, _entonces todo el infierno estaría desatado justo ahora. Habrían dragones arrojando fuego y persiguiéndolo por los pasillos y una avalancha de ojos de corderitos heridos cayendo sobre él.

—¿Pero alguien te dio un regalo anónimo? —dice Lydia, todavía sin mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Por qué lo harían? Digo, no conoces a nadie más que a nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Guau, para allá vamos. Bien. ¡A eso vamos!

—Stiles.

—Conozco a un montón de gente, _Lydia._ Montones. Todos están haciendo fila para darle una probada a esto —dice Stiles, agitando un brazo en grandes círculos frente a sí mismo.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco y les guía hacia el salón de clases, caminando hacia su puesto usual junto a la ventana, y Stiles se sienta tras ella, inclinándose para volver a repetir a cuánta gente conoce.

—Fabuloso, entonces supongo que sólo tendrás que buscar en tu enorme círculo de amigos para averiguar quién te dio el regalo —dice ella, sonriendo con malicia.

Stiles deja caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio y suelta un gemido.

—¿Qué tanto le costaba firmarlo?

—Tal vez la persona sabe cómo eres y no quiere que estés empalagándola con tu gratitud.

—Eres cruel, Lydia. Demasiado cruel —dice Stiles.

Ella no dice nada por algunos instantes y Stiles pierde enfoque, mirando por la ventana mientras se muerde el labio y se pregunta quién diablos le conocería tan bien como para saber que su camisa favorita había sido arruinada y que su sueño secreto siempre había sido ser espía.

—Mira, más vale que esto cuente como mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti —dice Lydia de pronto y él alza la mirada para verla observándolo como si realmente odiara ser amable—. Hay una manera fácil de descubrirlo. Obviamente, no espero que se te ocurra a ti de la nada, pero supongo que por eso eres tan afortunado de tenerme.

—Sí, sí, eres la Reina Del Universo y Todo en Él, Sobretodo de Las Cosas Brillantes y de Jackson.

Ella le sonríe, como si quisiera darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

—Tu mejor amigo es un detector de mentiras ambulante.

Stiles se le queda mirando por un momento antes de arrojarse hacia adelante y darle un beso en la mejilla. Frotándose el lugar con una mano, Lydia le lanza una mirada asesina, pero él está demasiado ocupado tratando de conseguir la atención de Scott como para preocuparse.

* * *

Stiles está herido. Está_ profundamente_ herido, es como si un hombre lobo le hubiese clavado sus garras en la espalda. En sentido figurado.

—Es mi cumpleaños —susurra Stiles cuando Harris está dándoles la espalda.

Scott le mira de soslayo.

—No, tu cumpleaños fue ayer.

—Hombre, soy tan increíble que mi cumpleaños dura varios días. —Stiles se inclina por el espacio entre los dos escritorios, pero Scott lo empuja—. Vamos, necesito tu ayuda.

Cuando Harris se voltea, Stiles regresa su atención hacia el frente, tratando de acomodarse de modo que parezca que está totalmente atento. No sabe qué hacer con sus brazos, así que termina fingiendo que escribe hasta que Harris comienza a hablar de nuevo, fijando la mirada en la pizarra.

—Ya te dije que tengo que trabajar—dice Scott entre dientes—. No me necesitas para descubrir quién te dio el regalo. Sólo pregunta como lo haría una persona normal.

—Si fuera así de fácil, la persona ya me habría dicho quién es. Es obvio que quiere permanecer en el anonimato.

—Entonces, qué tal si dejas, oh, no sé... ¿que siga en el anonimato?

Stiles le mira y agita una mano frente a su propia cara.

—Tienes razón —dice Scott con sequedad.

—Genial, entonces lo harás. Creo que deberíamos comenzar con Erica. Sé que ya me dio ese llavero, pero creo que le gustaría darme regalos más simbólicos en secreto.

Scott le fulmina con la mirada y se inclina más hacia él.

—No puedo faltar al trabajo, Stiles. Porque por eso me pagan.

—Qué _de__sconsiderado._

—Pero yo no soy la única persona que puede ayudarte, ¿o sí?

—Prácticamente sí —dice Stiles, enfurruñándose—. Podría terminar pidiéndole el favor a la persona que me lo dio, lo que le haría más fácil mentir y cubrirse a sí misma.

Scott da un asentimiento hacia alguien detrás de Stiles y éste voltea la cabeza, siguiendo el movimiento hasta que ve a Jackson encorvado sobre su escritorio, apoyando su cabeza contra su mano. Su mandíbula está floja y su expresión es vacía.

—No —dice Stiles rotundamente, pero Scott sólo le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

* * *

—No —dice Jackson, cerrando de golpe la puerta de su casillero.

Bien, maldición. Sólo hay un par de cosas en la vida que Stiles quiere hacer menos que rebajarse a pedirle ayuda a Jackson. Esto está tan abajo en su lista que ni siquiera aparece en ella. Se ha caído, repiqueteado contra el piso y ha sido pateado debajo de la mesa.

Así que no habrá humillación. Será algo tan disfrazado y furtivo como un ninja.

—Oye, relájate. —Stiles alza sus manos—. Sólo pensé que te daría una oportunidad de... comprar mi buena voluntad. Seré menos molesto y todo eso. Me mantendré alejado de ti y de tu cabello perfectamente esculpido.

Jackson no parece nada impresionado.

—En realidad, nunca serás menos molesto.

—Guau, ¿en realidad? Vas en serio.

La mirada que le da Jackson es suficiente para informarle que tal vez acaba de probar el punto, lo que no había sido su intención, pero es difícil contener toda esta_ Stilesidad_, y, ¿por qué querría hacerlo?

Stiles abre la boca para intentar una vez más, pero Jackson lo interrumpe con un:

—No. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Si Stiles no conociera a Lydia, tomaría esto como una derrota. Pero conoce a Lydia, así que no le sorprende cuando ella aparece frente a él diez minutos después, seguida de Jackson.

—Lo hará —dice.

Mientras más se ensancha la sonrisa de Stiles, más asesina se vuelve la expresión de Jackson, y cuando la sonrisa de Stiles se vuelve radiante, parece que la cara de Jackson estuviese retorciéndosede furia. Es algo divertido.

—Vamos, lobito —dice Stile alegremente—. ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Suelta un alarido y se sacude con violencia cuando unas garras se clavan en su cuello.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro? —Los labios de Stiles se curvan hacia abajo junto con un ceño fruncido.

—Sí, maldición, estoy seguro. No es Erica, no es Allison y no es Danny, y no, Danny no cree que seas irresistible, deja de _decir eso._

Las fosas nasales de Jackson están ensanchándose y quizás Stiles debería estar aliviado de que éste haya logrado controlar más o menos a su lobo durante los últimos meses.

—Qué irritable eres. —Incapaz de ponerse cómodo, Stiles se remueve sobre uno de los almohadones llenos de bultos que están esparcidos en el apartamento de Derek (el que Lydia y Erica le habían obligado a conseguir apenas hace algunos meses atrás).

Haciendo un punto al poner a Scott entre ellos, Jackson se niega a prestarle atención y se queda mirando fijamente a Derek. Éste está conversando con Allison, con hombros tensos, pero tensos de un modo que significa «esta es una discusión seria» y no «mierda, estoy hablando con una Argent y esforzándome por no asesinar a todo el mundo», así que es una mejora.

Stiles se inclina sobre Scott, que se aparta de su camino.

—Tal vez es Boyd.

—¿Por qué demonios sería Boyd? —pregunta Jackson, la frustración obvia en su cara—. Ustedes apenas se hablan.

—Tal vez quiere que entre nosotros haya menos silencio y más conversación, ¿pensaste en eso? No todo el mundo es como _tú_, Jackson.

—Asumir que la gente quiere hablar contigo va contra mis creencias religiosas.

Scott resopla con lo que parece ser sospechosamente una risa y Stiles voltea la cabeza despacio, dándole una mirada intencionada. Los labios de Scott tiemblan.

—Traidor —dice Stiles.

La traición se ve resaltada por el hecho de que Jackson ríe y pone una mano en el hombro de Scott como si fueran un equipo o algo así. Stiles lo ignora deliberadamente.

—Bueno, debe haber sido alguien de la escuela —dice, indispuesto a dejar el tema, ya que no sabe por cuánto tiempo podrá hacer que Jackson le siga la corriente.

Scott alza una ceja inquisitiva. (A Jackson no parece importarle esta revelación).

—Estaba en mi mochila cuando llegué a casa. Alguien debió haberlo metido en la escuela cuando yo no estaba mirando.

—¿Y? —dice Scott, encogiéndose de hombros—. No quiere decir que sea de la escuela. Tal vez eso es lo que la persona quería que pensaras.

Stiles se queda en silencio por un momento, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Crees que alguien de la escuela lo dejó allí por otra persona? Dios, eso de verdad tiene sentido. ¿Cierto, Jackson?

Jackson encoge un hombro.

—No lo creo. Eso sería tomarse demasiada molestia sólo para darte un regalo tonto.

—No fue tonto —dice Stiles—. Fue perfecto. —Alarga una mano hacia el bolígrafo, pasando un dedo por éste casi sin darse cuenta.

Hasta Scott pone los ojos en blanco por el gesto, pero a Stiles ni siquiera le importa. No le importa porque tiene un bolígrafo espía y todo lo demás es irrelevante. Todo es bolígrafo espía y nada duele.

Ni siquiera cuando Derek dice:

—Si Stiles pudiera dejar de hablar sobre su estúpido regalo, tal vez podríamos discutir el hecho de que un grupo desconocido de cazadores parece estar andando por las afueras de nuestro territorio.

—Gracias a Dios —dicen todos los demás, como si ir tras unos cazadores sedientos de sangre fuera mejor que escuchar hablar a Stiles.

—Oh, bien, no discutamos nunca nada agradable por aquí —dice Stiles, siendo ignorado—. Quizás el que lo envió podría considerar admitirlo y todo esto se terminaría.

Evidentemente, nadie lo hace.

No es hasta más tarde, cuando todos los hombres lobo se han reunido con Allison para hacer un plan, que Scott le pasa por un lado y murmura:

—Jackson estaba mintiendo.

¿Qué? ¿Jackson estaba mintiendo sobre qué? Stiles pasa una ridícula cantidad de tiempo tratando de recordar todo lo que habían hablado esa noche, cosa que es mucho más difícil de lo que suena, porque sin importar cuánto se queje Jackson de lo mucho que habla Stiles, a él tampoco le gusta tener la boca cerrada.

Esperen. Espereeen. Jackson había dicho que nadie le habría dejado el regalo en nombre de otra persona. Bastardo zalamero.

—Tú lo dejaste en mi mochila —dice Stiles, clavando un dedo en el pecho de Jackson después de acorralarlo fuera del apartamento de Derek, una vez terminada la reunión—. ¡Sabes quién es!

—Dios mío, Stiles, olvídalo. Sólo alegrate de que alguien de verdad se haya molestado en darte algo, porque créeme, es un puto milagro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te tomarías la molestia de ser el intermediario? —Stiles cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, con las llaves de su auto colgando de sus dedos.

Una gota de lluvia cae en su frente, seguida de otra. Mira hacia el cielo con indignación y entonces regresa la mirada a Jackson, que tiene la cara retorcida, como si le doliera estar allí.

—No lo hice por ti.

—Bien, no me importa. Yo tampoco lo haría por ti. —Stiles comienza a caminar hacia el jeep, sin querer mojarse en la lluvia—. Pero, ¿por qué no me dices?

De repente, Jackson sonríe con ironía, como si fuera algo demasiado gracioso. Que se vaya a la mierda, en serio.

—Porque disfruto vivir.

Que esto no reduzca las opciones de Stiles en lo más mínimo dice mucho sobre su círculo de amigos.

* * *

—No voy a olerlo —dice Scott, mirando a Stiles como si éste acabara de pedirle que asesinara a unos cachorros—. No soy un _sabueso._

De verdad no es una sugerencia descabellada. Tener una nariz sobrehumana es una de las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo, así que Scott bien podría aprovecharla.

—Hombre —dice Stiles, empujando el papel de regalo hacia él—. Yo he tenido que lidiar con todos los inconvenientes que vinieron con tu conversión a hombre lobo. Lo menos que puedes hacer es compartir las ventajas.

—¡No! —Scott retrocede en la cama de Stiles y se ve tan desesperado por no oler el papel de regalo que el otro se queda inmóvil.

Frunce el ceño, mirando a Scott, que está apoyándose sobre sus codos, con los ojos ligeramente ensanchados.

—Sabes quién es, ¿verdad? —Stiles agita el papel en su dirección.

—No —dice Scott, con una inflexión que afirma todo lo contrario.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hueles y ya?

Scott lo mira, perplejo.

—Porque es _raro. _Es realmente raro.

—Pero se supone que yo soy el sheriff y tú eres mi perro policía. ¡Este siempre ha sido el plan!

El pie de Scott impacta dolorosamente contra su espinilla.

—Está bien. Olvídalo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dice Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo su atención a su tarea de biología.

Desafortunadamente, Scott está preparado para el truco de «me he rendido por completo», porque Stiles lo ha estado haciendo desde que tenía tres años y de verdad necesita un repertorio más amplio. Así que el intento de empujar el papel hacia Scott mientras éste no está mirando sólo termina con Stiles ganándose una llave de cabeza.

Misión fallida.

* * *

Stiles habría continuado solicitando la ayuda de sus amigos indispuestos y poco serviciales (siente que tal vez debería comenzar a revaluar su actual círculo de conocidos), pero hasta un increíble regalo misterioso tiene que ser dejado a un lado cuando una banda de cazadores descarriados invade el territorio de la manada y trata de despedazar a todo el mundo.

Está seguro de que Derek habría explotado en un millón de pedacitos peludos si lo hubiese mencionado.

Así que no lo había hecho, y casi se había olvidado del asunto. Al menos lo había olvidado hasta ahora que se encuentra hurgando en cada armario y alacena existente en la casa Hale, tratando de encontrar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y sabe que tal vez es un esfuerzo ridículo porque Derek no tiene motivos para usar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero se han estado resguardando en la casa abandonada cuando no tienen otro lugar al que acudir, así que podría haber algo por allí.

Acuna su mano contra su pecho, abriendo con un pie el primer armario que encontró en el segundo piso. Tiene una herida en la muñeca, y ésta da punzadas, la sangre gotea por su piel y mancha su camisa. Está seguro de que no es lo suficientemente profunda para ser una preocupación real, pero aún así el dolor es horrible.

En lugar de encontrar un botiquín de primeros auxilios o siquiera una curita, se encuentra con un rollo de papel de regalo de un brillante color azul que está en el fondo del armario casi vacío. Se queda inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, sujetándolo débilmente con su mano ilesa. Es probable que nunca haya reaccionado con tanta tranquilidad en su vida, y tal vez ello debería ser causa de preocupación.

Viendo el lado positivo: su mano deja de doler porque se olvida de que existe.

Por el otro lado que no es tan positivo: Derek está mirándolo desde la puerta, con sus ojos fijos en la sangre que tiene en la camisa. Sus ojos se entrecierran peligrosamente y da tres pasos rápidos hacia adelante hasta que ve el papel de regalo y se detiene. La espalda de Derek se tensa de inmediato y se queda tan quieto que pareciera que ni siquiera fuera un ser vivo que necesita respirar.

Stiles al fin procesa la reacción y comienza a brincar sobre sus pies, agitando su mano ilesa.

—¡Tú! —dice.

Stiles ha visto a Derek en un montón de situaciones horribles, muchas de ellas en donde sus vidas corren peligro y la mayoría incómodas. Ha visto a Derek con objetos saliendo de su pecho y lo ha visto a dos segundos de perder su brazo, pero Derek nunca ha parecido tan aterrorizado como ahora. Stiles se echaría a reír porque tiene terribles prioridades en la vida, pero está demasiado ocupado rebotando sobre sus pies, agitando el papel de regalo en el espacio que hay entre ellos como la capa de un matador.

—_Tú _me enviaste el regalo misterioso. —Stiles alterna la mirada entre él y el papel—. _Tú _hiciste que Jackson lo metiera en mi bolso.

Derek se ve como si quisiera morirse.

—_Tú. _

Antes de que Stiles tenga tiempo para considerar que forzar esto podría ser una muy mala idea, Derek está en su espacio personal, quitándole el papel de la mano y volviendo a tirarlo al armario.

—No. Yo no. —Derek se le queda mirando, como si sostener su mirada por tiempo suficiente hará que Stiles le crea.

—Guau, hombre, espera. —Stiles alza su mano—. No tienes que avergonzarte. No hay nada de malo en enviar un regalo secreto. Un regalo secreto bastante atento, sí, pero vamos. ¿Y qué si sabías que mi camisa favorita fue víctima de la Cerca del Mal? Y que me encantan las cosas de espías. Y todo lo secreto y lo misterioso.

—Cállate.

—No lo creo. Para ser francos, esto no te pertenece. No me puedes comprar. Ni siquiera con regalos.

Los ojos de Derek se entrecierran tanto que están casi cerrados y si Stiles fuera un ser humano con instintos sanos de supervivencia, estaría corriendo lejos de allí, pero al diablo con eso.

—Estás sangrando —dice Derek, con una expresión ilegible mientras continúa observando a Stiles, como si pudiera asustarlo con un poco de contacto visual. Stiles no es un lobo, él no se traga esa mierda—. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Oh. —Stiles baja la mirada para encontrar una gran mancha de sangre en su camisa gris y el dolor vuelve a entrar en escena, afilado, como el filo de un cuchillo, contra sus nervios—. Eso.

Las cejas de Derek le están dando una expresión de furia. Probablemente. A veces es difícil saber.

—Sí. _Eso _—dice Derek con sequedad y, sí, definitivamente está furioso.

Stiles se acuna la mano con la otra, mirando la herida.

—Mira, sólo me golpeé con algo mientras corría. Nadie me hizo nada. Está bien.

—¿Entonces andas correteando por allí y tratándolo como si no fuera nada?

—No estoy tratándolo como si no fuera _nada. _Subí hasta aquí para buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios —dice Stiles, algo indignado por el tono de Derek—. Y tú no eres nadie para darme sermones sobre cuidar mis heridas. Sanas como si acabaras de salir de una historieta. No puedes decir nada al respecto. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Derek permanece en silencio cuando extiende una mano para tomar la de Stiles, ignorando las protestas. Su palma se siente cálida contra la piel de Stiles mientras lo inmoviliza, poniendo un pulgar en su muñeca.

—El botiquín está en la cocina —dice Derek, y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ese es un lugar extremadamente lógico para guardarlo.

—Es mucho más fácil de encontrar que si lo escondiera en un armario que nadie usa en el segundo piso.

Stiles no responde porque la presión del pulgar de Derek en su herida hace que se estremezca por el dolor, ve puntos danzando frente a sus ojos mientras jadea para respirar. El dolor es lo que hace que siga a Derek hasta la cocina sin protestar, su estómago da un vuelco.

—No te desmayes —dice Derek, mirándolo mientras hurga en el botiquín.

El botiquín que Derek no necesita.

—Gracias por el consejo. —Stiles trata de ignorar la forma en que los puntos oscurecen la mitad de la cara del otro—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Por allí —dice Derek, con la cabeza ladeada—. A salvo.

Stiles se quejaría por la falta de información, pero al final eso es todo lo que necesita saber, ¿no?

Poniendo su silla frente a él, Derek le agarra la mano con fuerza y presiona un pedazo de algodón mojado sobre la herida, haciendo que Stiles sisee por la molestia. Arde, y el chico aprieta los dientes, manteniendo su mirada fija en una mancha que está sobre la mejilla de Derek.

—Mi camisa está arruinada —dice Stiles mientras Derek envuelve la venda alrededor de su muñeca—. A menos que quiera disfrazarme de zombi para Halloween.

—Te compraré una nueva.

Ambos se paralizan y Derek parece tan disgustado consigo mismo que los labios de Stiles tiemblan por la risa que amenaza con salir. Piensa en Derek sentado en la mesa, envolviendo el regalo con papel azul antes de agregar el lazo plateado y, en lugar de hacerle gracia, el pensamiento le hace sentir imposiblemente cálido. Y mira las manos de Derek, que están sosteniendo la venda entre ellos, ayudándolo con el botiquín de primero auxilios que Derek no necesita.

—Sí, lo harás —dice Stiles, mirando a Derek con los labios curvados en una gran sonrisa.

Derek frunce tanto el ceño que parece doloroso.

—No lo haré. Mentí.

—En serio, séque lo harás.

—No lo haré.

—Hombre, te tomaste la gran molestia de enviarme un regalo anónimo usando a _Jackson _como mula. —Stiles alza las cejas—. Lo harás.

Derek suelta un suspiro con pesadez mientras le da a Stiles una mirada fulminante.

—Lo negaré hasta que me muera.

Stiles no tiene dudas de que así será, y la sinceridad con que Derek lo dice hace que se muerda el labio. Porque tal vez Derek hable en serio sobre negarlo, pero ello no cambia el hecho de que ya lo dijo.

Más tarde, Stiles puede culpar al dolor o a la adrenalina restante de la pelea, pero en el fondo sabe que no es cierto. Porque hay otras razones por las que se inclina, presionando sus labios contra los de Derek en un beso que toma al mayor tan desprevenido que responde de inmediato, su boca caliente y suave bajo la de Stiles. Éste cierra los ojos e insiste, pasando un pulgar por la mandíbula de Derek, presionando hasta que su boca se abre lo suficiente para que Stiles pase la punta de la lengua sobre su labio superior.

No está muy consciente de lo que está haciendo hasta que se separan para recuperar el aliento y la cara de Derek está insoportablemente cerca, sus ojos ensanchados y fijos en Stiles. De pronto sintiéndose nervioso y cohibido, éste salta de la silla, ignorando la punzada de dolor en su brazo, y termina junto a la puerta de la cocina.

Derek sólo se le queda mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Stiles retrocede hacia la puerta principal, con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido en el pecho que está bastante seguro de que está fuera de control. Sonríe un poco.

—Y yo negaré _eso _hasta que me muera.

Llega al porche antes de que Derek lo tenga inmovilizado contra la pared, de algún modo logrando ser rudo y cuidadoso a la vez. Su aliento choca, caliente, contra el cuello de Stiles mientras sus dientes rozan la piel.

—No, no lo harás —dice Derek, presionando su boca contra el latido del pulso de Stiles.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
